


Certain Things

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans nc17, chris evans rpf, chris evans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Returning home after a movie premiere, Chris shows you just how much he loves you, body and soul.





	Certain Things

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: graphic sex (vaginal penetrative, fingering, oral, unprotected sex)

The movie premiere had gone even better than anyone had anticipated; a smashing success with critics and fans alike.  You'd had a hard time taking your eyes off of Chris tonight.  He'd been old school Hollywood handsome in his grey suit with a perfectly groomed beard and hair that just begged for your fingers to run through it. He'd exuded sex appeal and confidence without even trying.  It was just one of the things you loved about being his.

Arriving home, you walked together to the master bedroom where he began undressing, removed his suit jacket and placing it on the chair to be taken to the dry cleaners.  You slipped out of your spiked heels and removed your jewelry as you talked about some of the conversations and funny moments that had occurred tonight.   He came up behind you as you removed your earrings and slowly lowered the zipper on the back of your black dress.  It was a full length gown that was form fitting and strapless with a high slit.   He'd chosen it for you because it was the perfect distraction for his anxiety as it gave him other things to think about.  So did the dirty things you’d whispered in his ear throughout the night. 

Kissing him over your shoulder as thanks, you stepped out of the gown, then made your way to the master bathroom.  Chris picked up the gown and added it to the chair before beginning to remove the rest of his clothing.  

Not wanting bright lights at this hour, you’d turned on only the soft lights surrounding the vanity mirror, keeping the room dim.  You were standing at the vanity in only your black lace bra and matching panties, removing your makeup, when you caught sight of him through the mirror.  Chris was still wearing the white dress shirt, but it was open and the cuffs were pushed up, revealing his muscular body and strong forearms.  Everything about him was hard.   _ Everything _ .  He knew seeing him like this was a particular kink of yours and it had been one of things you’d whispered to him earlier.  Between the shirt and the look on his face, you knew exactly where this was heading.  Heat flashed throughout your body and he hadn’t even touched you yet.  

Chris stepped up behind you, eyes meeting in the mirror, and enveloped you in his arms.  Still gazing at each other through your reflections he asked in a deep, soft voice, “Do you have any idea how much I adore you?  You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met.”  

You matched his soft gaze and whispered back, “Do you know how much I cherish you?”  Turning your head to look directly at him, you quickly added, “How much I cherish us?  I love you so much, Chris.”

His hands traveled across your body, one moving down your stomach and sliding straight into your panties, the other gliding up and over your breasts until it reached your face.  

The fingers of both hands stroked you gently, one softly teasing your clit while the other tenderly glided along your jaw.  “I love you, too. I’m yours forever,” he whispered, bending his head to place kisses along your nose, face and down your neck. You turned to face the mirror again, watching as he seduced you with his words and his body.  “Only yours,” he said softly when your gazes met in the glass again.  You hand came up to stroke the back of his head as he grazed your skin with licks and kisses, his beard causing tiny goosebumps to rise along your skin.

Your body was responding to his touches, hips undulating and back arching, as he explored you with his hands.  When you couldn’t wait any longer, you turned your face towards him and swiped your tongue over his lips.  He parted them and your tongues met, moving against each other in a kiss that was slow, yet powerful and full of emotions.

He broke the kiss and stood up straight behind you, running his hands over the curves of your body as you watched in the mirror.  Chris unhooked your bra, removing it and laying it on the counter.  His hands took the place of the cups and he palmed your breasts, pinching your aching nipples between his fingers and causing a moan to escape your throat.  

Feeling your body already humming and quivering, you braced your hands on the counter, keeping your eyes trained on his face and hands.  The fabric of your panties was soaked with arousal. Your breathing was becoming erratic, causing your chest to rise and fall rapidly as he kissed the back of your neck and shoulders. A shiver ran through you when he made the back of your neck warm with his breath, then softly blew on it.  You caught him smile at the reaction and heard him laugh lightly, enjoying how responsive you were to him.

The fabric of the dress shirt provided a bit of friction and texture as he held you tight against him again, his hard cock pressing against your ass, adding to your excitement.  He brought his hands to your waist and met your gaze in the mirror again, both sets of eyes full of lust, want, and need.  

Hooking his thumbs into the back of your panties, just below the small of your back, he pulled them down swiftly, his fingers dragged across the skin of your bottom, the sensation causing your head to drop forward.  He bent his knees, moving down your body along with your underwear and helped you step out of them.  He remained crouched, running his hands up along your legs while at the same time spreading them. Your chest began to heave with deep breaths as his fingers gently traced your inner thighs, then his nimble fingers gently stroked across the lips of your wet pussy, pausing to rub against your clit before finding your core and entering with no resistance.  

“Someone’s excited and ready for me, I see,” he said huskily before gently nipping at your ass cheek, bringing a low chuckle out of both of you.  All humor went out the window when, in the next moment, you felt his fingers come out and his talented tongue swiped across your lower lips.  The louder you moaned, the stronger he sucked at your pleasure spots until you were losing control and riding his face.  He brought you to climax quickly, lapping up your juices as your body shuddered. You were now primed and ready to last for round two.

Chris stood, swiping a hand across his glistening lips.  Knowing you needed a minute to recover, he pressed his body against yours from behind again and you murmured sweet words of love to each other as your body came down from it’s high.  Slowly, his hands started to roam across your body again, reigniting your fire.  

The throbbing in your pussy could no longer be ignored so you turned slightly, reaching behind yourself, and took a hold of his hard cock.  You stroked it, enjoying the velvety feel of the skin, as well as the way he looked when his eyes shut in pleasure the second you touched him.  

You waited until he opened his eyes, continuing to stroke him as you locked eyes and pleaded, breathlessly, “Take me, Chris, I need you inside me.”

With just the slightest hint of a smile, but an obvious raise of his brow because he knew it drove you wild, he replaced your hand on his erection with his own.  You went back to bracing yourself against the counter with both hands, tilting your hips up and widening your stance.  

Chris guided himself into your entrance eliciting a deep sigh from both you as he sank into your heated core.  He began to move, pulling out to just the tip before plunging back into you, his hands gripping your hips tightly as you urged him, pushing back against him each time. 

He took his time; there was no rush. The sounds of sex and ecstasy filling the air.  Watching the other's reaction and enjoyment in the mirror was erotic as hell and helped to heighten the effects.

Releasing your hips, he moved his hands up and clasped your arms, pulling them back and restraining you as he began to fuck you harder.  Making love in front of the mirror meant that you both had the same view, could see everything the way your partner did. You followed the path of his eyes as they moved down your body, settling on your breasts.

“I love the way your tits bounce when I thrust into you hard...like this.” He demonstrated as he got a little rougher.  It felt absolutely incredible and your hips grinded against him for more friction.  Your throat was raw from the cries of passion ripping through it.  

Sensing you were getting close, Chris released your arms, bringing them back to the vanity.  You watched his face, loving the way he was as lost in the moment as you were, seeing the veins popping out along his neck.  

He brought a hand around to grope your tit as his other reached around to quickly work your clit as he pushed his dick even deeper into you. You could barely breathe from the intensity of the pleasure.  When he pinched first your nipple and then your clit, you exploded, your orgasm hitting you in wave after wave.  Crying out his name and a string of obscenities, your clenched around his cock sending Chris over the edge, too.  With a loud guttural groan he came, buried to the hilt inside of you.  As he released, you felt his cock pulse and twitch as hot streams of cum jetted from him and coated your inner walls. 

Chris collapsed against you, his teeth sinking into the top of your shoulder blade as he finished.  He slowly pulled out of you as he softened, but you remained locked together until both of you were able to breathe a little calmer.  After cleaning up, he took your hand and led you to bed, all of his anxiety from the evening now completely spent.  

There were certain things in this world that made you feel blessed beyond measure.  Your relationship with Chris was one.  Being able to fall asleep in his arms was definitely another.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story came from the song "Certain Things" by James Arthur


End file.
